


In These Small Hours

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: She paused for a moment, contemplating returning to her own bunk for the night for only a heartbeat before shaking her head. She wanted the comforting presence of another warm body next to hers instead of the coolness of empty sheets.





	In These Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from tumblr cos I realised I never posted this here. Whoops.

Exhaustion was laced through nearly ever atom of her body as she trudged through the base, trying, and failing, to stifle a yawn behind her hand as she turned into the residential hallway. She paused for a moment, contemplating returning to her own bunk for the night for only a heartbeat before shaking her head. She wanted the comforting presence of another warm body next to hers instead of the coolness of empty sheets. Continuing on to the other end of the hall, she sleepily punched in the code for the door, glancing at the clock on the digital display. It was nearing one in the morning, much later than she had intended to stay up when she left for the mission that morning, but that was her reality it seemed.

She shoved the door open quietly, not wanting to wake the occupant, or occupants, if they had gone to bed long before her. The relationship they had cultivated wasn’t traditional in any sense, but it worked. Daisy blinked, finding the bedside lamps still glowing even though both Jemma and Fitz were sound asleep, strewn across the bed and each other. She tried not to chuckle as she hastily shut the door behind her, kicking off her shoes before deciding her clothes should follow.

Fitz was snoring softly, the sound more of a hum than a proper exhale, his face smashed into the pillow as he lay on his stomach. Jemma was lying across his back, her head pillowed on his shoulder and one leg thrown over his hip, their feet tangled and bare skin on display. From the way they were cuddled together and completely naked, it wasn’t hard for Daisy to realise they had probably fallen asleep after sex. The blankets at the end of the bed were rumpled, having been kicked down and off sometime during their intimacy, neither having enough energy to pull them back up or simply needing the slightly cool air of the base to lessen the heat of their skin.

Unable to stop herself, Daisy let her eyes wander over them as she moved closer to the mattress, her exhaustion temporarily forgotten as adoration and heat slid through her body at the sight of her sleeping lovers. She could vaguely make out a trail of pink lines on Fitz’s back, a telltale sign of how thoroughly he had been taking the other woman apart. Jemma was rarely frantic enough in her passion to leave marks on either Fitz or Daisy unless she had already had more than one orgasm or, on the odd occasion, was just so aroused that she needed release as hard and fast as she could get it. Fitz, on the other hand, could be easily persuaded to press a little harder with his hands if either of the girls was desperate in their arousal, his hands tightening on their skin until soft bruises marred their hips or thighs. Daisy smiled ruefully, remembering how Jemma had been livid the morning after Fitz had covered her shoulders and collarbones in love-bites, a prominent one on her neck that none of her clothes could adequately hide.

It wasn’t until she was crawling onto the end of the bed, however, that her eyes fully roved over the sleeping couple. While Fitz was only marked by the scratches along his spine, Daisy could easily make out how swollen and pink Jemma’s pussy still was, her legs splayed open from her position laying across Fitz’s back. Daisy felt her own body rush with a lurch of arousal as she leaned closer, eyes focusing on the sticky residue of cum that was visible at the opening, the fluid having caught there.

Unable to stop herself, Daisy reached forward, trailing a single finger up along Jemma’s cunt, pushing it against her entrance and feeling how slick it was. Jemma squirmed slightly in her sleep, hitching her leg up just a bit higher on Fitz’s back, opening herself to Daisy’s ministrations as the other woman slipped her finger inside. Daisy’s eyes widened at the feeling, Jemma’s walls fluttering around her, the slick heat of her so different in the state of post-coital sleep than what Daisy was used to when they were having sex.

Slipping her finger back out, Daisy moved it forward, rubbing gently over Jemma’s clit, feeling the other woman’s body move slightly again at the sensation, a whimper rumbling out of her. She spent a moment tracing her fingers over Jemma’s labia, painting the skin with slick from the pliant woman’s body until it was shining with her arousal. Biting her lip, Daisy couldn’t resist sliding her hand back until she was pressing inside Jemma with two digits, starting to stroke them in and out, entranced at the feeling of the combined release on her fingers, her knuckles bumping into Jemma’s swollen lips over and over with each thrust of her hand. The sound of Jemma’s slick cunt quickly filled the room as Daisy increased the speed.

“D-don’t stop,” Jemma murmured, dark eyes fluttering open as she turned her head just enough so that she could see Daisy over her shoulder. The Inhuman smirked, shifting around on the bed as her own clit throbbed hard, wetness pooling in her panties even as she continued to fuck the other woman with her fingers.

“You sure? I don’t know if I should. After all, it seems like you and Fitz already had fun without me,” Daisy teased, pouting. “How many times did he make you cum?” The question slid out of her without much thought, her mind focused on how wet and pliant the biochemist was. Jemma moaned softly, hips rocking with each push of Daisy’s hand.

“T-three,” she gasped out. Daisy let out a low whistle, the hand that wasn’t buried in her girlfriend moving until she could slide it over her own cloth-covered pussy, rubbing slow circles over the damp fabric.

“And yet you still want another. I think you’re getting greedy Simmons,” Daisy chuckled, halting her movements. She groaned a second later when Jemma started to all but ride her fingers, hips rolling against Daisy’s hand before she pressed her body down against Fitz’s hip, seeking more friction on her clit. Jemma whimpered, hard nipples dragging over Fitz’s back as she undulated against him, arousal dripping down Daisy’s fingers and into her palm. “God, you’re so wet,” Daisy mused.

“P-please,” Jemma whined, “let me cum.” Daisy wasn’t surprised to see Jemma desperate. The last few weeks had been trying, all of them so busy that they barely had a moment to exchange a kiss here and there, let alone time to have sex. Although, she was still surprised at how eager Jemma was after having already had multiple orgasms, the slight woman writhing against their boyfriend’s body and her fingers. She had thought Jemma would be too sensitive, her cunt having been still flushed and puffy when Daisy had started, but she seemed to have no hesitation as she sought release again.

“Well, go on then, cum for me,” she breathed. Daisy leaned down the second the words left her mouth, scoring her teeth along Jemma’s shoulder blade while crooking her fingers and fluttering them. She felt Jemma tighten around her hand immediately, a soft scream escaping the other woman as she obeyed the command. Wetness practically poured out of Jemma as she started to cum, her entire body trembling as she clamped down on Daisy’s fingers, hips fighting between continuing to move against the digits inside her and to press as close to Fitz’s hip as she could, her clit aching as she pulsed through her release.  

Jemma panted against Fitz’s back, shaking as she came down from her high, Daisy sliding her fingers out with a wet pop. Blinking up at her with half-lidded eyes, Jemma watched Daisy suck her soaked digits into her mouth, lapping at the slick fluid with a rough moan at the taste. Both women jumped slightly when Fitz released an expletive, his voice gravelly and thick with arousal.

“Christ, can’t even sleep without you two going at it,” he smirked, carefully rolling over while making sure not to jostle Jemma too much until she was settled on the mattress between them.

“You’re hard,” Jemma blurted, seemingly shocked at the realisation at the state of his cock. Daisy removed her fingers from her mouth as she laughed, Jemma’s expression too much for her to handle.

“You’ve been humping against me the entire time Daisy was fingering you Love; of course I’m hard,” he responded, leaning down to kiss her gently as one hand moved down between her legs, rubbing at her swollen cunt and earning a hiss of sensitivity from her.

“You’re going to have to fuck Daisy. I don’t think I can take anymore tonight,” Jemma murmured against his lips, hand shaking with exhaustion and residual over-stimulation as she tried to cup his cheek. Catching her fingers in his, he turned his face, kissing her palm.

“Such a hardship you’re putting on me,” Fitz sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically before all but launching himself off Jemma and onto Daisy, pulling the other woman into a searing kiss. Daisy yelped before moaning at the way his hands immediately went to her hips, pulling her into his lap. “Jemma says I have to fuck you,” he grinned. Daisy snorted.

“What a punishment,” she retorted, spreading her legs a little wider as he rubbed her clit through her panties, reveling in how wet the fabric was. “Gonna let me take those off first at least?”

“What do you think Jem?” Fitz queried. Jemma nodded, head lolling to the side as she watched Daisy wriggle out of her knickers, returning to Fitz’s lap the second she was free of the cotton and lace. Keeping eye contact with him, Daisy rolled her hips, dragging her wet cunt against his cock. She let out a shuddering exhale at the feeling of his shaft bumping into her clit before she reached between them, guiding him into her eager body. “Not even a kiss first,” he sighed dramatically, gritting his teeth to control the moan that wanted to rumble out of him at the feeling of Daisy sliding down his shaft.

“Sap,” Daisy muttered, leaning down to kiss him for a split second before pulling back to start rolling her hips. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush to his chest as he nipped at her collarbone, letting her set the pace.

“You feel good,” he rumbled against her skin, laving his tongue over the flesh he had bitten. Daisy’s eyes fluttered closed at the comment, her focus moving from the sight of him beneath her to forcing her legs to raise and lower her body. She increased her pace quickly until she was all but bouncing in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck to keep him pressed to her chest.

“More,” Daisy moaned, clenching her body tight around his cock, feeling him thrust up into her. “Fuck, harder, please.” Fitz didn’t hesitate, sitting up and hitching Daisy’s legs around his waist. He expertly flipped them over then, Daisy’s back hitting the mattress with a soft thump as he started immediately pumping into her with more vigour, hands grabbing at the headboard to give him more leverage as he got his knees beneath him. “ _Yes!_ ” Daisy yelped, feeling his cock hit her just right. Before she was able to think too much on what was going on, Daisy felt a smaller hand come to grab her breast, kneading the flesh before Jemma’s fingers found her nipple, tugging on it.

“Christ you’re gorgeous,” Fitz growled, bucking into her harder, the sound of their slick skin echoing around the room and mingling with the whimpers and sighs that were escaping Daisy as he fucked her, Jemma still fondling her breast. Daisy hooked her ankles around Fitz’s hips, pressing her heels into his backside and driving him into her just a little bit harder as her clit throbbed hard, her hips jerking and rolling as she sought the press of him against the tight bundle of nerves. He leaned down to kiss her then, their tongues dueling with one another as he all but grunted into her mouth at the increasing tightness of her pussy.

“Fuck, fuck, Fitz, I’m gonna cum,” she panted, back arching into Jemma’s hand and Fitz’s movements as she tensed. A split second later she gasped, body jerking and shivering in his hold as her orgasm took her, wave after wave of pleasure rocking her from her core. Fitz moaned, cock flaring inside her at the feeling of her body contracting around him, his own release following a few hard thrusts later. He buried his face in her neck, pressing as tight to her as he could as his cock spilled inside her.

They were both panting as he pulsed within her, Jemma sliding her hand out from between them so she could stroke lazy circles onto Fitz’s sweaty spine while Daisy peppered exhausted kisses against his temple.

“The two of you are going to be the death of me,” Fitz chuckled after a few minutes, carefully pulling out of Daisy and maneuvering until he was on Jemma’s other side. Daisy rolled her eyes before moving to kiss Jemma softly, the other woman sighing into her mouth.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” the Inhuman teased when she pulled away, standing and padding towards the bathroom to clean up. “You two want anything?”

“Water? And maybe a wash cloth?” Fitz responded, smiling as Jemma curled into his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder as Daisy beamed at them. She disappeared for a few minutes, returning to find the two already drifting off again, having to nudge Fitz more than once before he tidied himself up while trying not to jostle Jemma, Daisy yanking the blankets up over all three of them before she flicked off the lights.

“Love you,” Daisy breathed, wrapping herself around Jemma’s back. The smell of the other woman’s shampoo lulled her into an almost instant calm, the quiet intimacy of the room enveloping her.

“Love you too,” both Jemma and Fitz replied, Jemma fighting around a yawn while Fitz reached over to card a hand through Daisy’s hair, his fingers stroking away the last of her worry and stress from the day.

She was asleep within seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Come visit on me [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like :)


End file.
